5 Minutos En El Paraíso
by ASLOVE21
Summary: Un beso puede llevarte a lugares increíbles y hacerte sentir emociones nuevas, Mabel esta a punto de descubrir esto pero...con la persona mas inesperada. Song Fic inspirado en la cancion "tiempo de vals" de Chayanne. Romántico y meloso PINECEST :3
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La fiesta estaba algo calmada para lo que estaba acostumbrada a ver, pero aun así me agrado mucho...caminé en medio de las personas lentamente intentando encontrar a mis amigas Candy y Grenda, la música sonaba en cada rincón del gran salón las personas reían y hablaban entre sí mientras las luces iluminaban cada rincón "¿donde estarán?" me pregunté acercándome a la pista de baile al mismo tiempo que mi mirada divagaba buscándolas.

-Mabel...- la voz de mi hermano tintineo en mi cabeza sacándome de los pensamientos, con una sonrisa me voltee hacia él.

\- ¿Dónde estabas Dipingsauce? ... te busqué por horas - respondí con la mirada baja mientras jugaba con uno de los mechones de mi cabello.

\- lo lamento Mabel, salí un momento - la luz era baja pero aun así pude notar un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, eso me dió mucho que pensar y me aprovecharía de eso.

\- ¿ah sí?...valla...- respondí con los ojos entrecerrados aumentando él sonrojo en mi hermano, inmediatamente los ojos de Dipper evitaron mirarme tenía que admitir que me gustaba verlo nervioso y eso dió paso a otra broma mía - oh Dip no sabes mentir, admite que estabas con alguien - reí un poco antes de acercarme un poco más.

-¿Qué? no Mabs no es lo que crees - sonrió mirándome de nuevo, con una sonrisa picara di un paso hacia atrás, sin saber que mi zapatilla se había enredado con él borde de mi vestido color verde, al dar el paso perdí él equilibrio, Justo antes de llegar al piso sentí como uno brazos me tomaban de la cintura.

\- ¿Mabs estas bien? - mi hermano logro atraparme antes de caer pero ahora su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío "oh" solo eso pude pensar al sentir como él calor se acumulaba en mi rostro, me sonrojé bastante.

\- s... sí - respondí sin quitar la mirada de mi hermano, Dip sonrió y me ayudo a colocarme de pie otra vez, luego mi hermano desvío un poco la mirada hacia la pista de baile detrás mío.

-¿Quieres Bailar? - me pregunto con una sonrisa extendiendo su mano hacia mí, después de todo somos hermanos así que no sería algo extraño, sonreí un poquito.

\- s... sí - luego coloque mi mano sobre la suya hasta que él me llevo a la pista de baile, la música que sonaba no era muy suave pero aun así coordinamos nuestros pasos, fue muy divertido Dip no se sentía muy cómodo por él Smoking negro que traía a pasar dé que se veía muy guapo con él "que dije?" sacudí un poco esos pensamientos alocados que tenía, seguí bailando con mi hermano sin dejar de notar como muchas parejas se acercaban a la pista hasta quedar completamente llena, Justo allí escuché cómo la música cambiaba drásticamente las parejas se abrazaron, la luz bajo un poco y justo allí comenzó una pista que conocía muy bien, Tiempo de Vals era una canción hermosa y muy romántica "Que!?" fue lo que pensé cuando sentí como mi hermano me colocaba una mano en la cintura y con la otra tomaba mi otra mano acercándome a él " ¿de verdad quiere bailar esta canción conmigo? " me pregunté siguiendo su paso, Justo allí la canción empezó.

 _Tiempo de Vals, es el tiempo hacia atrás_

 _Donde hacer lo de siempre es volver a empezar_

Mi hermano me acercó más a él, mientras nuestros pasos se coordinaban no sabía que él bailaba tan bien un vals, nunca lo había visto hacerlo pero me sentía extraña era como si mis sentimientos se revolvieron y él mundo se hubiera detenido en un aquí y ahora.

 _Cuando él mundo se para y te observa girar_

 _Es tiempo para amar_

Mi hermano se veía diferente, como si quisiera que esto pasara desde hace mucho tiempo, aunque tengo que admitir que yo si había pensado en una escena como esta, pero...es mi hermano no?

 _Tiempo de vals, tiempo para sentir_

 _Y decir sin hablar y escuchar sin oír_

Mi mirada se cruzó con la de mi hermano estábamos tan cerca que casi podía leer sus pensamientos, era como si sus ojos expresaran muchos sentimientos, nuestros pasos parecían ensayados, no había duda que nos complementamos muy bien, aunque aún así él silencio reinaba entre nosotros, mientras nuestras miradas estaban fijas en los ojos del otro.

 _Un silencio que rompe en él aire un violín_

 _Es tiempo de vivir_

Mis ojos seguían con los de Dipper, pero mi vista bajo un poco hasta sus labios y aun no explicaba porque me daba un ligero impulso de besarlo, aunque solo fuera algo muy rápido pero lo deseaba "¿¡Que estas pensando Mabel!?…¡Es tu hermano! " La voz de la razón me volvió a hablar.

 _Bésame en Tiempo de Vals 1,2,3...1,2,3 ._

 _Sin parar de bailar_

 _Has que este tiempo de vals 1,2,3...1,2,3_

 _No termine_ _jamás_

Él ambiente era muy romántico, él vals, la poca luz, las parejas a mi alrededor...todo parecía sacado de una película romántica..."un segundo" no podía creer qué mi hermano me soltó una mano pará abrazarme por la cintura con sus dos brazos, y ahora yo lo abrazaba por él cuello, esto acortaba la distancia entre nosotros aun más.

 _Tiempo de vals, tiempo para viajar_

 _Por encima del sol, por debajo del mar_

 _Sin saber si te llevo o me dejo llevar_

 _Es tiempo de verdad_

No sé porque me deje llevar y coloque mi rostro en el pecho de mi hermano, él estar abrazada a él me hacía sentir protegida, como si no existieran los problemas, como si Dipper me cuidaría siempre, éramos solo él y yo en ese momento.

 _Tiempo de vals, tiempo para abrazar_

 _La pasión que prefieres y hacerla girar_

 _Y elevarse violenta con un huracán_

 _Es tiempo en espiral_

Alce de nuevo la mirada hacia mi hermano, él sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa, en este momento no necesitamos palabras pará expresar lo que queríamos, solo seguimos al compás de la música, luego mi hermano coloco su frente junto a la mía, ya no importaba si alguien nos veía, los ojos de Dipper estaban a poco centímetros de los míos y su mechón de cabello estaba sobre él mío, nos mirábamos con una sonrisa nerviosa aun abrazados solo disfrutando él momento.

 _Bésame en Tiempo de Vals 1,2,3...1,2,3 ._

 _Sin parar de bailar_

 _Has que este tiempo de vals 1,2,3...1,2,3_

 _No termine jamás_

Estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir la respiración de mi hermano mezclarse con la mía, no sabía que nos pasaba en ese momento, somos hermanos, no deberíamos estar bailando así, cualquiera que nos observara pensaría que somos pareja...aunque después de todo, adoraba los romances y toda la vida había soñado con un momento como este, aunque nunca pensé que mi hermano, mi mejor amigo cumpliría ese sueño.

 _Bésame en Tiempo de Vals 1,2,3...1,2,3 ._

 _Sin parar de bailar_

 _Has que este tiempo de vals 1,2,3...1,2,3_

 _No termine jamás_

\- Dipper...- susurré en medio de la música, estando literalmente frente a frente con Dip.

-Mabel...- mi hermano me había escuchado, ambos estábamos confundidos nerviosos, deseando que ese momento no se acabará jamás, solo disfrutar él sabor del momento.

 _Bésame en Tiempo de Vals 1,2,3...1,2,3 ._

 _Sin parar de bailar_

 _Has que este tiempo de vals 1,2,3...1,2,3_

 _No termine jamás_

Dipper me dio una vuelta, ambos sonreímos y luego entrelazamos nuestros dedos vagando las manos una a cada lado, mientras aún bailábamos sonreíamos y nos mirábamos fijamente a los ojos, de repente la boca de Dipper se abrió y comenzó a cantar en mi oído la última estrofa de la canción, tan bajo que solo yo lo escuchaba.

 _Tiempo de vals que empleamos los dos_

 _Dibujando en el suelo de un viejo salón_

 _Con tres pasos de baile, una historia de amor_

 _Es tiempo de sentir..._

 _Y tiempo para ti..._

Cuando la música terminó nos miramos con amor y Dipper saco algo de su chaqueta, era una rosa blanca.

\- esto era lo que fui a buscar hace un rato Mabs - me dijo mi hermano entregándome la flor, blanca...mis favoritas.

\- Gracias Dipi-dy - luego no pude evitar abrazarlo, al volverlo a mirar a los ojos y tenerlo tan cerca recordé lo que acababa de pasar y me perdí en sus ojos, nuestros rostros comenzaron a acercarse, ambos queríamos que esto pasara, si Candy o Grenda me viera en este momento no sabría q hacer... ¿¡un momento!? ¿¡Candy y Grenda!? Antes de tocar mis labios con Dipper voltee a mirar hacia la derecha y me aterrorice con lo que vi, a unos metros de nosotros estaban ambas Chicas pálidas con la boca abierta viendo la escena - ...Dipper...-mi hermano volteo y se sorprendió al ver a Candy y Grenda.

\- Chicas no es lo que parece - Mi hermano intento reparar las cosas un poco, aunque si ellas vieron todo, no había marcha atrás.

-Dipper vimos todo - respondió Candy parpadeando, y luego me miro con confusión.

\- Chicas por favor, yo nooo - intente decir pero Candy me interrumpió .

\- ¡ibas a besarte con tu hermano! - vi como una lágrima bajaba por él rostro de Candy - ¡y sabias qué me gustaba! - Con esto vi como Candy salió corriendo seguida por Grenda.

\- ¡Candy espera! - intenté seguirlas pero mi hermano me lo impidió - ¿que haces? tengo que...

\- Mabel espera a qué se calme, luego hablamos con ella - yo asentí con la cabeza y luego ambos nos sentamos preocupados por mi amiga, él silencio era incomodo ninguno de los dos sabia como comenzar una conversación luego del espectáculo que dimos en la pista de baile "¿Que acaba de pasar?" me pregunté en mi mente con la cabeza baja. Luego vi como otra amiga nuestra se nos acercaba, era Danny otra chica de Gravity Falls que conocí hace poco.

-Mabel... ¿dónde estabas? - me pregunto mi amiga con algo de preocupación.

\- lo siento estaba bailando - respondí con una sonrisa recordando lo anterior.

\- Chicos ¿quieren jugar 5 minutos en él paraíso? - me pregunto entusiasmada Danny, inmediatamente la idea me agrado.

\- ¡Si! - respondí animada mirando a Dip, pero al parecer a él no le agrado de a mucho.

\- No estoy seguro Mabel, es algo incomodo ese juego - me respondió pasando su mano por la nuca.

\- No aceptaré un no por respuesta Dupingsauce - luego lo Tomé por la mano y ambos seguimos a nuestra amiga Danny.

-Está bien - Dipper cambio de opinión.

Seguimos a Danny casi por toda la fiesta hasta una parte algo sola, luego subimos las escaleras y seguimos por un pasillo justo llegamos a otra sala donde había muchos chicos sentados en círculo, todos eran amigos nuestros, saludamos y luego no sentamos al igual que los demás a Diferencia de que mi hermano se sentó frente a mí.

\- Muy bien ya saben las reglas del juego, Primero tienen que girar la botella esta va señalar dos personas, estas dos personas deberán ir y encerrarse por 5 minutos en el armario que está en la habitación al final del pasillo, pueden hacer lo que quieran después de todo nadie más que ellos dos lo sabrá - Danny estaba con una sonrisa picara, este juego es divertido me pregunto con quien me va tocar? - Muy bien, que comience Cristal - vi como Cristal se sonrojaba un poco y tomaba la botella para luego girarla en él piso, esta dio vuelta y vuelta hasta que por fin se detuvo señalando a Marco y a Elisa, ambos se sonrojaron un poco y se levantaron de sus asientos y caminaron x él pasillo hasta perderse de la vista, Justo allí todos comenzamos a contar, yo solo vi a Dipper que se veía algo inquieto. Los minutos parecían interminables hasta que por fin ambos chicos salieron, esto dio paso a las bromas de nuestra parte.

\- Muy bien ahora la va a girar Marco - era él chico que estaba al lado derecho de Dipper, lo vi sonreír y luego giro con bastante fuerte hasta q la botella se detuvo, haciendo que me congelada "Me...me está señalando..." pensé con nerviosismo "nos señala...a Dipper y a mí" dije en mi mente observando como mi hermano se sonrojaba mucho con esto, yo sabía qué también estaba sonrojada hasta el cuello.

\- ¡No es justo! - esa voz me saco de mis pensamientos - ¡Son hermanos! ¡es obvio que nada va a pasar nada! - esa voz era la de Cristal, yo solo miraba a Dipper fijamente aun sonrojada.

\- Lo siento Cristal, pero las reglas son las reglas, hermanos o no tienen que ir - Danny hablo y Dipper inmediatamente se levantó de su asiento.

-Vamos Mabel - escuche de mi hermano antes de que se colocará a mi lado y me diera la mano invitándome a que me levantara, me sentía algo nerviosa pero saque valor y acepte su invitación y ambos caminamos por el pasillo.

\- es obvio que no va a pasar nada - él susurro de Cristal se escuchaba alto mientras yo caminaba por el pasillo con Dipper a mi lado.

\- ¿y tú que sabes? - Danny sonrió pícaramente, seguida de los demás. Inmediatamente ambos nos sonrojamos con este comentario, luego llegamos a la puerta y entramos a la habitación está era muy agradable, tenía una cama con sábanas color lila, una TV y presupuesto él armario donde Dipper y yo teníamos que encerrarnos, con cuidado ambos nos acercamos, para luego entrar y cerrar la puerta del mismo, mientras los de afuera comenzaron a contar.

Yo estaba nerviosa y algo emocionada, él armario era algo pequeño, tanto q Dipper y yo quedamos muy apretados, unos segundos y él silencio era incomodo, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper el hielo, hasta que la voz de mi hermano me saco de los pensamientos.

\- hey Mabel, sobre lo que pasó hace rato yo... - lo escuche decir, la verdad se veía muy nervioso.

\- Dip yoooo - intenté decirle algo pero no sabía que decirle, las palabras no salían de mi boca.

\- Mabel...yo se que somos hermanos, que lo que paso hace un rato estuvo mal - esto me sorprendió, pedirme limité solo a escucharlo - pero no pude evitar hacerlo, porque sentí que lo deseaba, a pesar de qué eres mi hermana, yo tengo que decirte que te amo Mabs, que no sé cómo me enamore de ti - Dip suspiro y bajo la mirada, yo estaba tan sorprendida que no podía hablar - pero quiero que sepas que respeto tu decisión luego de esto, y si tu no me quieres yo solo...- coloque mi dedo sobre sus labios interrumpiendo sus palabras.

\- shh no digas más - con estas palabras me acerque más a su rostro - yo también te amo Bro-Bro - respondí con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a mi hermano.

\- ¿¡de Verdad!? - Dipper me miraba a los ojos con un brillo en su mirada, yo solo asentí con la cabeza, mi hermano sonrió muy amplio y luego se abalanzó sobre mí en un beso muy romántico.

Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos, era una mezcla de sentimientos los que se acumularon dentro de mí, esto era tan malo y tan bueno al mismo tiempo, con cariño lo abracé por él cuello profundizando un poco más el beso, sentí como Dipper correspondía a eso pasando sus brazos por mi cintura abrazándome con fuerza, luego sentí como se rompía él beso cuando mi hermano se alejó un poco de mí.

\- ¿Mabs, q vamos a hacer ahora? - mi hermano se veía preocupado por la situación, ahora.

\- No decirle a nadie sobre esto, te amo - esta vez fui yo la que los besé, o me importaba romper las reglas, aún sabiendo qué él incesto es un tabú y un delito, tal vez estamos locos pero la locura me acaba de hacer muy feliz, porque se tienes que alcanzar el cielo justo mientras se está pecando, nuestro amor era un pecado pero estando juntos se llegaba al cielo con solo un beso.

-¡Dipper!... ¡Mabel! se acabo el tiempo - la voz de Danny afuera de la habitación nos sacó de nuestro momento.

\- ¡voy! - grité abriendo la puerta del armario dispuesta a salir, pero la mano de Dipper tomo mi brazo derecho para no dejarme ir.

-Espera Mabel - mi hermano llamo mi atención y voltee.

\- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? - estas palabras sacaron una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro, y luego le di un tierno beso en la nariz.

\- Si Dip...si quiero ser tu novia hermanito - me sonrojé un poco al decir la última palabra, luego Dipper me dio otro beso antes de salir de la habitación como si nada, para regresar a nuestros asientos.

-¿Chicos q estaban haciendo? los llamamos durante 10 minutos . Luego de que termináramos la cuenta, no me quedo más opción que ir hasta la puerta. Con estas palabras mi rostro se tornó a rojo.

\- Tranquila Danny, Mabel solo me estaba contando lo bella que es tu casa - Mi hermano logro inventar una escusa poco creíble pero al menos funcionó.

-oh, pues... Gracias - Danny hablo creyendo la pequeña mentira por parte de Dipper, mientras Cristal solo me miro y alzó una ceja, al parecer no creyó la versión de Dip...pero qué más da si nos cree o no.

Horas más tarde Dipper y yo caminábamos saliendo de la fiesta para buscar a Candy, teníamos que aclarar las cosas con mi amiga.

-Dip...¿qué le vamos a decir?- pregunté mientras caminábamos por él gran salón, hasta la puerta.

\- Le diremos la verdad - mi hermano estaba decidido aunque yo me sentía algo nerviosa, Justo al salir estaban Candy y Grenda que al vernos fruncieron él ceño.

-¿que tenemos aquí? - Dijo Candy con una sonrisa maliciosa - los gemelos amorosos - dijo con desprecio señalándome.

-Candy quiero explicarte - intente hablar con ella pero me interrumpió con gritos.

\- ¡No hay nada que explicar!...¡te odio estrella fugaz y a ti también pino! - Grito muy fuerte mientras lloraba, luego de eso yo tomé algo con que defenderme y por suerte encontré una piedra, caminé hasta Candy mientras Dipper y Grenda me observaban, luego golpee a Candy tan fuerte en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente en él piso.

\- ¡Mabel! ... ¿¡porque hiciste eso!? - mi hermano corrió hasta Candy para ver si seguía bien - ¡Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Candy! - Dipper me grito al ver que ella estaba inconsciente.

-Dipper ella no era Candy - respondí soltando la piedra al piso.

\- ¿¡Que!? - mi hermano estaba confundido.

-bro - bro, solo hay una persona en la tierra que nos llama por nuestros elementos...Bill - Al decir esto todo se tornó banco y negro mientras Bill salía del cuerpo de mi amiga.

-Valla...valla...valla pero si son los gemelos amorosos, Dipper y Mabel Pines - Bill miro con malicia.

\- Cipher...- Dipper frunció el ceño.

\- oh vamos niño, no vas a decir que no me extrañaste - Bill desapareció unos segundos y luego apareció justo en mi rostro a poco centímetros de mi rostro - y tu estrella fugaz, debo admitir que te vez muy hermosa...ahora se porque él inútil de tu hermano se enamoró, cualquier mortal se enamoraría de ti, incluso hasta uno que otro...demonio - al decir esto se acercó a mis labios y luego desapareció.

\- ¡cómo es que sigues aquí! te destruimos raromageddon - dije intentando acercarme a mi hermano.

\- preciosa yo soy un demonio con poderes infinitos - Bill había logrado sobrevivir, yo no podía creerlo.

\- ¿¡Que quieres Bill?! - mi hermano al igual que yo se preguntaba las verdaderas razones del demonio.

-oh vamos pino...no creerás que yo te voy a querer destruir de nuevo, ¿o sí? - escuché su voy sarcásticamente, nunca imaginé que ese demonio regresara a nuestras vidas - ja, mentiras si regresé para vengarme de ambos...pero qué ironía del destino, regreso y me encuentro con que él daño se lo están haciendo ustedes mismos - Bill me desconcertó.

-a ¿¡que te refieres!? - pregunté muy enojada.

\- estrella fugaz...no seas traviesa - Bill se acercó a mí y jugó con uno de mis cabellos, inmediatamente yo di un paso hacia atrás - ¿que no sabes lo malo que es él incesto? - estás palabras me hirieron.

-¿¡Que hiciste con Candy!?- Dipper intentó llamar la atención para cambiar el tema.

-No cambies él tema niño, ella solo está dormida en medio del bosque, mientras yo gentilmente creaba una copia de su cuerpo para que los ojos en forma de línea no me delataran - dicho esto desapareció y volvió a aparecer detrás de ambos, nosotros solo volteamos a la defensiva - no te confíes Pino, mi ojo esta siempre vigilante...adiós por ahora Pino - Dipper miraba con frialdad al demonio frente a nosotros - ¡Ah! y estrella fugaz - Bill se acercó a mí de nuevo y se quitó el sombrero haciendo una especie de reverencia, yo solo lo mire con disgusto y Bill luego desapareció.

\- ¿Mabel? ¿¡Porque dejaste que Bill se te acercara tanto!? - la voz de mi hermano me daban claras señales de celos.

\- ¿Dip estas celoso? - me giré hacia él sonriente.

\- no es eso, sino que se te acercó tanto y tu lo dejabas - Mi hermano se acercó a mi bajando la mirada.

-oh Dip yo solo te amo a ti, solo a ti - lo abracé sin acordarme que Grenda nos estaba observando, hasta que ella aclaró su garganta y me devolvió a la realidad.

\- Grenda, eso quiere decir que...Candy no sabe nada de esto - mis labios formaron una sonrisa y miré a Grenda.

-ni se preocupen chicos, yo no voy a decir nada - Grenda me dió una sonrisa alentadora y luego los 3 nos dispusimos a buscar a Candy. Pasado un rato más tarde por fin vinos a mi amiga que se encontraba atada a un árbol inconsciente, inmediatamente corrí hacia ella seguida por mi hermano y Grenda.

-¿Candy? - la moví un poco y ella ni se movió - Candy por favor despierta - la moví un poco más fuerte pero no obtuve respuesta alguna, esto me preocupó bastante - Dipper llama al 911 - mi hermano tomo su teléfono y comenzó a llamar.

Una hora más tarde nos encontramos en la sala de espera del Hospital, esperando alguna respuesta sobre la salud de Candy, de repente un doctor irrumpió en la sala.

-tranquilos su amiga está bien solo tuvo un desmayo, al parecer fue una fuerte impresión - él Doctor sonriente se acercó a nosotros.

-muchas gracias Doctor - con esto él hombre sonrió y salió de la sala, yo me encontraba muy feliz después de todo, ella se encontraba bien.

Más tarde mi hermano y yo entramos a nuestra habitación, la que aún compartíamos los dos con una sonrisa nos mirábamos de forma traviesa, hasta que yo decidí romper el silencio incómodo.

\- oye Dip, sobre lo de hoy - le dije con una sonrisa acercándome a él.

-Mabel, como vamos a decírselo a nuestros pa... - son una sonrisa coloque un dedo evitando que siguiera hablando, este momento nadie me lo arruinaría.

\- Tranquilo Dip, nadie tiene porque saberlo - Mi gemelo esbozo una sonrisa picara y me beso con cariño y pasión, mi mundo se detuvo de nuevo, amaba esos besos y yo sabía que de ahora en adelante solo serían míos, ahora Dip y yo estamos juntos, y nadie va a poder separarnos, porque este sería nuestro secreto y lo que paso en ese armario me abrió las puertas a un mundo nuevo, después de todo Dip era el único que con solo un beso era capaz de hacerme estar " ** _5_** _ **Minutos**_ _ **en**_ _ **él**_ _ **paraíso**_ "

 **Fin**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 ** _Hola! Como están!?...hasta aquí este one shot ¿te gusto? ¿Lo odiaste?, los invito a dejar un review allá abajo en el cuadro en blanco (los reviews son mi fuente de inspiración :3)de verdad me ayudarías mucho. Por otra parte, estoy trabajando junto a un muy querido amigo "toffeBill", si les gusta el gore y el lemon, Triangle Murder te encantará :D, por cierto un saludo a el :3. Un saludo desde Venezuela :D, se despide su alocada y rara escritora ASLOVE21._**

 ** _PD: pronto me verán de nuevo en el rating M :3._**

 ** _Y no lo olviden, "la realidad es una ilusión y el universo es un holograma, compren mucho oro, Adiós!"_**

 ** _°°¿REVIEWS?°°_**


End file.
